Questionable Angel
by SliverMaiden
Summary: The Pevensie children are destined to save Narnia, but what can they do against a warrior who has taken Narnia in her grasp? Even the purist person falls
1. Chapter 1

"Omygosh Seth your not going to believe what I have to.." the teenage girl skidded to a stop in front of 17 year old Seth Ann Miller "what's wrong with you girl? You look like you just show a ghost!" Seth ran her hand threw her waist long blond hair shaking her head as she drew a labored breath "its nothing I-I just don't feel so hot Jane."

Jane grabbed her bag running threw it till with a triumphant "aha!" she polled out a hot pink hand mirror," you should go see the nurse or something" she ran a hand over her eyebrow fixing the make-up there. Seth let out a laugh as she picked up her overly heavy school bag "na I'm sure its just a stomach craps it'll will pass."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The sound echoed down the school hallway both girls glanced at each other. It was 7nth period, the last one of the day "are you going to go?" Jane whispered, Seth shrugged "I don't think so" Jane grabbed her hand " please I really don't want to go by my self" her pleading eyes won over Seth "fine but I want to stand towards the back" Jane's face light up "righto!"

together the two girls walked down the hall way towards the door. _O will no need to go to history Seth thought as she side stepped a freshman. Her mind wondered to Jake her now ex boy friend; he was hot tempered but he was never fight happy… until now .. Seth let out a sigh. Letting her mind go back to that day, It had happened in math Seth had slide into her desk at the back of the room passing Jess the note his girlfriend in science had given her to pass on. It had all happened at once the note being passed and Jake walking into Jess's desk knocking it and Jess onto the floor; _

_Mrs. James had walked into the room to find the hole class standing near her desk in the front cheering on the two teens who were standing nose to nose. _

"_Seth we're here" Seth shook away her thoughts as she breath in the cool November air, the city park stood before her, normally she would have loved to sit and day dream as she watched the park inhabitants but not to day, to day she walked away from the benches and towards the most wooded part of the park. Together Seth and Jane walked towards a group of existed looking teens Jane rushed to a girl in the group "has it started yet?" the excitement in her voice made Seth feel even sicker; Jane noticed Seth standing back " o come on baby it's a fight get your butt over here" nodding Seth took a breath summing courage She stepped towards the small group._

_Pressing up to the group she turned to Jane "what's happing?" Jane pushed Seth further into the group _

"_Jess just showed up " Seth found her self in the fount of the group turning she saw Jake standing with his hands on his hips, his eyes ablaze as he watched Jess give his girlfriend a kiss before he took off his lettermen. _

_Nodding to Jake, Jess stepped forward putting up his fists. Seth gulped for air which seemed to have disappeared , " ready for an ass whipping Jess?" Jakes tone sent a shiver threw Seth she knew this wasn't going to end good " I was just going to ask you the same thing" Jess sarcastic tone hug in the still air; letting out a growl Jake charged swinging a fist at Jess's head , dogging Jess let out a laugh " hanging out with the ladies making you soft Jake?" Jake lunged knocking Jess over into his back, shots rose as the par resold over the grass. Seth groaned the group behind her backed up leavening her alone "guys stop " the whisper barely left her lips as the two rolled next to her._

_Jess broke free grabbing Jake by his black hair "not so tough out of the class room huh" with a grunt he polled Jake to his feet with his free hand Jess sent a punch into Jakes face, stunned Jake fell back into Seth who let out a cry of surprise as she and Jake landed on hard ground Shock filled Jakes eyes then he laughed " will if it isn't Seth come to get the newest gossip?" _

_Seth glared trying to push him off " Get off Jake" the words came out more as a grunt as his full weight started to crush her abdomen. " get up Jake" Jess voice rang in Seth's ears , air she needed air her lungs burned "get up Jake" Seth looked into Jakes eyes she blinked they were staring lifelessly at her blinking "JAKE GET UP!" Seth felt Jakes body being lifted , crawling away Seth looked back to see Jess slapping Jake a girl ran over tears running down her face " did you kill him?" Jess snared " no just knocked him out tis all." Seth count breath stupid American air Seth tried to stand but fell into her knees , the group of teens pressed around her _

_She needed to get out, crawling she grabbed at the earth trying to pull her self faster .. Finley she reached a edge of the group she fell to the ground the air wouldn't enter her lungs she gagged on air as she rolled onto her back staring up at the sky suddenly above her head in between two trees stood a tall white woman she reaches for Seth, Seth looks at the woman as tears start to fall "help me" she mouthed,_

_the woman's eyes looked hared as she smirked down. Seth tries to breath but can't, fear and the feeling of being alone filled her. Suddenly the forest fall away into a black pit only her and the woman remain. Seth reaches up gripping the woman's finger tips and all went blank. _


	2. Chapter 2

"COME ON!" Susan's voice dragged them both out of their dazes,Edmund shoved at Peter trying to get him off.  
Peter jumped up racing for the cover leaving Edmund on the ground staring up to were the roof once a small light floated over the house becoming less bright as it dropped down dancing above his head."Run" The voice whispered into his ear. Edmund blinked but the light was gone and in its place was a swaying timber about to fall from the top of the building. Edmund half jumped half crawled to the bomb shelter were Peter flung him in and slammed the door shut. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
"Peter" Mrs. Pevensie said as she lit a lamp,her face stern with glared at Edmund who had tripped over Lucy and now lay on the floor atop the picture of his father,glass scattered across the floor. "You could have gotten someone killed!" Edmund huffed glaring at Peter. "At least I don't act like dad!"  
"Edmund don't talk to him like th-" Edmund jumped up cutting Susan off,his eyes alight with hatred young body posed ready to tare Peter limb from limb.

"Peter?" A hand grabbed his shoulders giving him a quick shake." Don't hurt him Susan."  
"Don't worry Lu,I didn't shake him hard." Peter shoved Susan's hands away as he looked around the sat near the window glaring at the passing trees. Lucy and Susan were both sitting across from him with amused faces. "What?" Peter rubbed his face. "Susan asked you a question and you were zoned out." Lucy giggled as she moved to sit next to Peter. "Sorry what did you ask?" Susan shook her head "nothing important." Lucy played with a strand of Peter's hair. "What were you thinking about?"  
Peter smiled down at his youngest sister. "Nothing of importance." Lucy laid her head on his arm closing her eyes. "Oh no" she groaned. Whenever you say it's not important it all ways ends up important." Susan and Peter laughed. "Try to get some sleep Lu we have quite a trip ahead" Susan said stifling a yawn. Peter looked down at Lucy and rolled his eyes "better do as she says, don't want to be to tired when we get to the professor's house now do we? With all the exploring we are going to do!" Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes. Peter looked over to Susan who had fallen into a light sleep.

He sighed thinking again of the house they were heading was huge-or so he had heard from the letter his mom had gotten from the man that lived there. He looked over at Edmund who seemed to have dropped the scowl on his face. Peter opened his mouth then closed it. Edmund was a big boy he could pick when he slept and when he wasted his time watching scenery. Peter looked closer he all most looked busy. Peter waved away the thought and closed his eyes.  
Edmund in fact was busy as he watched the trees fly by. The tiny voice from before sang songs of children that fell down holes into worlds they didn't know anything about, how they lived and died a lie. Stories of kings and queens. A woman who's life was designed to kill. His head was filled with pictures of rolling country side and oceans. A girl who has been left for dead and a dirty queen who's life was filled with blood. Fear filled him at the thought of a queen who killed for pleasure but the voice soothed him with whispers of dragons and talking animals.

"Edmund come on!" Edmund shook off his thoughts and followed his siblings out of the car, the afternoon sun blinding him. Suddenly the voice screamed a warning as a cart spun out of control, Edmund dove to the ground laying on his stomach as he watching the fruits and clothing fly into the air. Suddenly a knife flew glimmering as it spiraled down, down towards Edmund's head. "ED!" his sisters cries were faint as Edmund tried to crawl away only to meet train. Fear filled him as the knife dropped lower and lower. Just as it reached touching distance it stopped hovering before it moved side ways and dropped to his side, right into his out stretched palm.

Shock filled him as his siblings fell around him. "ED you ok? Is he breathing? Edmund don't die!" Edmund and his older siblings all turned to Lucy who had tears running down her face." Peter left Edmund's side and wrapped Lucy in a huge hug. Edmund sat up staring down at the knife glimmering innocently. Now that he really got a look at it,it was hardly was a knife at all,more like a butter knife. Only much deadlier. The hilt was a plain worn leather, the blade polished,curing slightly at the end. "Ed we are going to miss Macready." Susan stood now in front of Edmund her hand out ready to pull his weight till he stood on his own feet. Edmund looked up reaching up his hand letting his body be pulled up. Why had the voice done that? Suddenly Edmund needed to be alone,he need to talk to his voice.


End file.
